Quand Michael perd les pédales
by Eloloo
Summary: Michael perd tout contrôle de lui même... Suite de " I try to find a reason to believe " // Terminé //


Quand Michael perd les pédales…

Sara gara sa voiture sur le parking de Fox River et éteignit le moteur. Le silence envahit l'habitacle. La jeune femme resta quelques secondes ainsi, les mains sur le volant, repoussant le plus possible le moment où elle devrait prendre ses fonctions de médecin dans cette prison.

Fuir devant les problèmes ne résolvait rien, elle en était consciente. Elle sortit du véhicule pour être aussitôt agressée par une bourrasque de vent glacial. Sara verrouilla sa voiture et courut se mettre à l'abri.

Michael Scofield tournait en rond dans sa cellule comme un lion dans sa cage. Allongé sur son lit, Sucre le regardait faire les cents pas.

-Eh, si tu arrêtais de t'agiter comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Rien, rien du tout, lui répondit agressivement Michael qui regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

Sucre soupira et se tourna du côté du mur.

-Bonjour Sara, l'interpella Kathy alors que la jeune femme pénétrait dans l'infirmerie.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle distraitement.

Elle farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés puis ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'elle la referma, à nouveau le silence l'enveloppa, et elle jeta son sac sur le bureau et enfila sa blouse.

Elle replongea bientôt dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle était seule il lui était extrêmement difficile de garder la tête hors de l'eau et rester concentrée plus de quelques secondes.

Avec un délicieux frisson, elle revit tous les moments qu'elle avait passé ici en compagnie de Michael Scofield. Des moments qui n'auraient jamais dû arriver.

La première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, sur la table d'examen. La première fois qu'elle avait tenté, vainement, de résister aux caresses du jeune homme, appuyée contre son bureau. Et la première fois qu'il avait pénétré en elle, contre ce mur, près de la fenêtre. Et depuis, Sara ne pouvait résister, à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait et lorsque les abords de l'infirmerie étaient déserts, à laisser Michael lui faire l'amour. Et plus la situation devenait dangereuse, et plus Sara sentait son courage l'abandonner. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise que cela ne pouvait plus durer, qu'ils devaient arrêter ça. A n'importe quel moment, quelqu'un pouvait surgir dans l'infirmerie et les surprendre.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le danger attisait le désir de Sara.

-Ouvrez la 40 !

Michael vit avec satisfaction les grilles de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Il en sortit et, escorté par un gardien, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour avoir sa dose d'insuline. Et sa dose de Sara Tancredi, par la même occasion.

La jeune médecin était complètement morte de stress. Saurait-elle résister à Michael cette fois-ci ? Comment lui dire qu'il fallait tout arrêter ?

Au bout du couloir, Michael aperçut Sara à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, qui s'affairait, sa silhouette svelte se déplaçant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Parfois, elle remettait en place une mèche de ses cheveux ou consultait un dossier. Mais le jeune homme était à des kilomètres de s'imaginer que c'était plus pour tromper sa nervosité qu'autre chose.

Le gardien laissa Scofield sur le pas de la porte.

-Je vous le laisse, Docteur, prévenez-moi lorsque vous aurez fini.

-Merci.

Michael et Sara se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce.

-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui Michael ?

Sara parlait trop vite, d'une voix où perçait son agitation.

Michael fronça les sourcils.

-Ca va, merci, et vous ?

-Très bien.

La jeune femme gardait la tête baissée sur le dossier de son patient.

Il prit place sur la table d'examen, elle se hâta de lui faire son injection, tentant de toucher la peau de Michael le moins possible. Puis elle se débarrassa de ses gants, évitant toujours de croiser son regard.

-Vous pouvez y aller, j'ai terminé.

Michael ne bougea pas. Sara s'était volontairement éloignée de lui, lui tournant même le dos. Elle feignait de chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire en fer, face à la table d'examen.

-Vous semblez préoccupée, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sara ne se retourna pas. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, plus rien ne l'empêcherait de résister à Michael.

-Non tout…tout va très bien. J'ai un tas de choses à faire Michael, alors vous devriez…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Elle sentait la présence du jeune homme derrière elle, la chaleur qu'il dégageait et surtout, l'incroyable désir qui émanait de lui, tellement puissant qu'elle pouvait le percevoir même sans qu'il la touche.

Délicatement, il écarta les cheveux de Sara et effleura de ses lèvres la naissance de son cou, le lobe de son oreille.

La jeune femme tenta de faire disparaître son propre désir et son incommensurable envie de Michael. Elle rassembla assez de force pour s'éloigner de quelques pas, se retourner et faire face à son amant.

-Michael, on ne peut plus faire ça. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Je…Je vous demande de partir.

Où diable avait-elle trouvé la force de prononcer ses mots, elle ne le saurait jamais. Michael encaissa le coup.

-Je ne veux pas vous mettre dans une position inconfortable, Sara. Mais…je ne peux pas…ignorer ce que je ressens pour vous. Ne me demandez pas ça.

-Ce qu'on fait n'est pas…Je ne peux plus…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

Michael se rapprocha d'elle, la coinçant contre le mur, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Sans qu'elle résiste, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Sara crut qu'elle allait capituler et laisser parler son besoin, un besoin si douloureux et si délicieux à la fois de se sentir vivre dans les bras de Michael. Mais elle le repoussa doucement.

-Vous devriez vraiment partir…

Michael ne se maîtrisait déjà presque plus, à tel point qu'il se surprit à avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Sans tenir compte de ce que Sara venait de dire, il l'embrassa à nouveau, on aurait dit qu'il satisfaisait un désir presque vital. Il glissa ses mains sous le pull de Sara et le lui retira. Seul un débardeur noir et un jean l'empêchait désormais de faire ce qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus faire.

Sara échappa un instant aux baisers de Michael.

-Arrêtez...S'il vous plaît…

Totalement sourd aux supplications de Sara, Michael l'embrassa, encore, sans même reprendre son souffle. La jeune femme était déchirée entre deux sentiments : se laisser faire ou mettre un terme à tout cela ; elle choisit la deuxième option en repoussant encore une fois Michael, qui cette fois ne se laissa pas faire. Il s'approcha un peu de plus de Sara qui sentit la panique la gagner. Il était plus fort et plus…non, stop. Michael Scofield n'était pas comme ça. Sara savait combien il pouvait être impulsif et passionné lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux, mais il n'avait jamais dépassé certaines limites.

Sara le repoussa un peu plus violemment.

-Michael, ça suffit, partez.

Haletant, Michael contempla une seconde la jeune femme, tentant de percevoir dans ses yeux si elle était sérieuse ou si elle opposait une résistance inutile, qu'il saurait facilement déjouer. Mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il ne voyait plus que cette femme en face de lui, cette femme qu'il voulait, _maintenant_.

En un pas, il franchit la courte distance que Sara avait mise entre eux et happa ses lèvres, avec toujours plus de fougue et d'empressement.

Elle ne savait plus que faire : céder aux assauts répétés de Michael ou l'envoyer balader pour de bon. Mais lorsqu'il fit glisser la bretelle de son débardeur, Sara sut qu'elle devait tout arrêter. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut se libérer, Michael renforça son emprise. Sara sentit alors une vague d'angoisse la saisir, et, rassemblant ses forces, elle écarta Michael avec violence.

-Allez-vous-en !

Des larmes de peur et de colère, qu'elle tenta vainement de retenir, coulèrent sur ses joues. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Michael, qui n'avait pas voulu aller si loin…

-Je suis tellement dés…

-Allez-vous-en !!

-Sara, je…

-Sortez d'ici !!!

Michael sut qu'il avait commis une erreur. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était emporté de la sorte, et tout ce qu'il avait gagné était d'avoir flanqué une frousse bleue à Sara.

Il recula de quelques pas et sortit précipitamment de l'infirmerie.

Quelques secondes après qu'il fut partit, Sara s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa lentement glisser à terre, laissant libre court à sa peur et à sa colère. Elle n'était pas en colère contre Michael, mais contre elle-même.

La jeune femme donna rageusement plusieurs coups de poings à l'armoire en fer à côté d'elle, suffoquée par ses larmes. Elle se détestait d'être aussi faible et de ressentir tant de sentiments contradictoires envers Michael. Elle se haïssait pour l'avoir laisser aller aussi loin avec elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara se trouvait toujours assise par terre, dos au mur. Ses larmes s'étaient peu à peu taries, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se lever pour aller affronter les autres, dehors.

Sara ferma les yeux et enfoui sa tête dans son pull, resté sur le sol.


End file.
